


Mermaid Sex & Fairy Genocides

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is trying to write a book at the Hale Coffee Shop- it isn't going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Sex & Fairy Genocides

Kira goes to the Hale Coffee Shop, affectionately known to locals as 'Welcome to Hale', almost every morning at seven on the dot. She doesn't go for the coffee itself- if she could, she would have caffeine directly shot into her bloodstream and skip the process. She goes at seven so that by eight she's awake, and her fingertips are hovering above the keyboard with a blank word document before her. At eight-fifteen, she gets a refill, and when she sits down again the people have begun to trickle in. 

Kira is almost never on good terms with her muses, and she's only found a handful of places that she can write at consistently. The Hale Coffee Shop is the only one in Beacon Hills. She got to know the owner's boyfriend Scott easily, he was always chipper and bushy tailed and happy to ask about how her writing was coming along. Best of all, he waited to chat until she was four cups deep and needed a quick respite from her laptop. Derek had taken a while longer to know, partly because he was closed off and partly because he most often worked the night shift. (Kira tried to be done writing by four, that's usually when the collection of strangers and neighbors stopped inspiring her.) 

Her second month there, in September, coinciding with when she finished off her latest novel, Erica took over the day shifts. Scott was going to veterinary school for small animals, and would only be working in the mornings before class. Kira would miss the post-fourth cup chats, but perhaps he'd talk at her in the mornings about vet school, and that'd be cool. Kira thought maybe her next book, or novella, or even short story, might have a vet in it. Instead it ended up with a stunning blonde woman. 

Before Erica, Kira had never been so inspired by one person. Usually, inspiration crested over her in waves, and the multitude of people was necessary as she took a random trait from each. But Erica... you couldn't just take one thing from her. And it was weird, and she knew it was creepy- but the words came so easily, she couldn't help herself. And as the book progressed, she unconsciously kept herself from getting to know Erica better. Her character had become so strong, and she couldn't break the facade, not now, only thirty thousand words from an ending. 

Twenty thousand words away, Erica broke the spell. 

"So I get off at 4:30," she said, handing Kira her last beverage of the day- a caramel latte. 

Kira smiled, frozen as the words caught in her throat and Erica grinned predatorily- nothing like her written version, Alice, would have done. The sudden blatant split between Alice and Erica kept her lips closed, as she tried in vain to think of a response. 

Erica's head cocked and she continued, "If you don't want to that's fine... You just look at me a lot, I thought you might be interested." 

"I am!" Kira said hurriedly, and then flushed at her tone. 

"Great, I'll stop by your table when I'm done," Erica said with a softer smile. 

"Cool, I- thanks," Kira said, before sitting down and mentally berating herself. But once she sat down again, she couldn't write. Her image of Alice, once alarmingly solid, was blurry and she wasn't sure what to do with that. She began rereading her story, trying and failing to recapture her, until Erica was by her table with two coffees to go. 

She grinned, "I figured we could go to the park across the way, unless you'd rather stay inside." 

Kira let out a small chuckle, and slid her laptop into her bag, "Nah, fresh air would be good." 

Kira did take a deep breath of fresh air once they were outside with a smile. She tended to forget about the stale air while writing.

"So I have a confession to make," Erica said playfully as they entered the park. 

"Already?" Kira said with a grin, feeling more at ease. 

Erica nodded, "I might have talked to Scott about you a bit." 

"A bit?" Kira questioned, trying to recall anything she'd ever told Scott. 

"Yeah, well he mentioned you were a writer and he was describing one of your books, and I knew it," Erica said. 

"Which one?" Kira asked. 

"Oh, the lesbian mermaid erotica book," she said airily, and a passing person walking their dog shot her a look. 

Kira laughed into her hand, and sat down on a nearby bench, "Of course you did! The only erotica I've ever published, and you read it." 

"Well that's disappointing there's no sensual centaurs or anal angels. So is there any chance you've been working on a sequel in the shop?" Erica asked with a sly smile. 

Kira practically spat her coffee out, "No! No, I've, uh, been working on a novel that follows a woman who discovers fairies." 

"And?" Erica prompted, looking soft like Alice. 

Kira swallowed, "And she makes a few bad decisions, and she exposes the fairies. Eventually there's a genocide, and it's believed the fairies go extinct. The end scene is going to be set right after the fairies take her memories." 

Erica raised an eyebrow, "That's a little darker than I was expecting."

Kira flushed, "Yeah... I uh, like considering humanity's darkness and reflecting on that." 

"Well, that and mythical amphibious genitalia," Erica said.

Kira chuckled, "Indeed. So what do you do if you don't write about mermaid sex and fairy genocides?" 

Erica let out a bark of laughter, "Research. I've been working with some drug companies to do more sex-specific testing. We're including women as a bare minimum, though when I can I push for trans and intersex people to be included."

"That's awesome," Kira said, "my mother had some problems with Ambien a few years back, which is apparently common." 

"Yeah. We've been making pretty good headway, I'm hoping it's no longer a thing in a decade," Erica said with a shrug.

"But then what will you do?" Kira teased.

Erica fake sighed, "I guess I'll just have to become a trophy wife and make my own awesome nonprofit." 

Their dates became a weekly thing after that. In the second one, Kira learned about Lydia, Erica's primary partner. In the third Erica learned more about the plot of Kira's current book and demanded a draft when it was ready. On the fourth, Lydia was there. 

A stunning redhead opened the door with an accessing look dipping from her hair to her outfit to her shoes, "You must be Kira, come in." 

Kira did with a nervous smile, "Thanks, you must be Lydia then?"  
**  
Kira deleted what she had typed with a sigh. It was too light, too happy, and it introduced Lydia too late. It didn't talk about Mrs. Hubbard, who came in every morning for tea and demanded a new cup unless the mug itself was heated as well. It didn't talk about the children that knocked over the displays multiple times per day, and how Erica would reset them back up on her break trying not to sigh or frown. It didn't talk about how so many of the struggling artists that tacked up notices on the bulletin board were beginning to think their parents were right, and maybe it wasn't too late to go corporate. (It didn't talk about the few who tried and were chewed up and spat out without a job- not enough experience, too much experience, you've done _what_ for the past year?)**

**With glazed eyes, Kira started again, this time from the ending.**

Erica plopped the manuscript down with the coffee, "It's good. And if it wasn't for the slip on page 87 I wouldn't have realized Alice was based off me." 

Wide-eyed, Kira quickly flipped to the page and saw Erica's name circled, "I-I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier about Alice. But... she's not based off you, she was inspired by you." 

"Is that why you went on the date with me?" Erica asked, her voice cutting. 

"Wha- no! Erica, I wanted to go out with you. Alice isn't real, I wouldn't even like the real Alice," Kira pleaded. 

"Oh?" Erica asked. 

Kira smiled softly, "Yeah, she gets walked all over a lot, and isn't very good at connecting the dots. I'd get way too frustrated trying to date her."

"And Lydia and I aren't frustrating?" Erica asked with a smirk. 

Kira rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but we still all work." 

"That we do," Erica said with a smile, and kissed Kira's lips.  
**  
Kira's lips thinned as she deleted the few lines she managed over the hour. Maybe her publicist was wrong, and people weren't even interested in this anyways. After her one minor hit- thank god it hadn't been the mermaid erotica because she did not want her parents stumbling across that- they had suggested a book based on the writing process and her life. People had been interested in the lesbian triad, and no matter how many times she pointed out they weren't all lesbians and Lydia was bisexual, it didn't affect their label. They were the magical lesbian triad, and she wondered if the fans actually believed the theories about The Epoch of Fairies being mostly autobiographical. **

**Lydia had teased that she needed this book to be popular so a movie could be made. Which turned into a debate about which actresses could play them, and Erica complaining that only Lucy Liu was hot enough to play them, and she would just have to alternate between three different hats. And obviously the movie would do well because who didn't want to see Lucy Liu make out with two copies of herself? Lydia had rolled her eyes and muttered 'so much for desexualizing queer women', but still agreed that it sounded like the best plan.**

**Of course, there still wasn't a book. Maybe there would never be this book, and it didn't bother her as much as it used to. It was easy for her to write gritty when the characters weren't real, when it wasn't her past. She kept trying to peel off her rosy glasses, but a single smile from Lydia or Erica would plaster them back on.**

**They would be fine without the book, without the movie deal. Erica was getting a full time position for her research and Lydia's classified stuff with the government was going well. They wouldn't have to worry about money for a while, and that alone was breath taking. As much as she loved Scott and Derek, Kira couldn't wait for Erica to be able to quit. And then, the three of them could go back to date nights on Saturday, lazy Sunday brunches, and feeling like they all lived in the same space.**


End file.
